


幸运魔法

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森在执行任务时意外被一道幸运魔法击中，之后他经历了一系列特别幸运的事情





	

杰森的这个魔法中的挺莫名其妙。  
那次他和罗伊科莉接了个任务，委托人是一所魔法学校的校长。在清理了一个山谷的雪怪后，校长邀请他们在学校里过了一夜，期间他们参观了这座充满魔法的神奇的学校。直到一个学生在练习魔法时打了个喷嚏，魔杖窜出的魔法正中杰森的脸上，他扑通一声倒在地上。  
“杰鸟！”罗伊大叫，摇晃着杰森。“怎么办科莉！杰鸟要变成鸟了！”  
——去你妈的罗伊。杰森心想。  
校医跑来检查了情况，表示这个咒语没有任何问题，对他不会有任何影响。而罗伊表示并不相信，万一杰森出了门就变成杰鸟飞走了呢？  
“真的没关系。”那个学生说，手上拿着纸巾擦鼻子。“这是一个幸运咒。”  
魔法师们再三保证这个魔法没问题，绝对没问题，他们将信将疑的回去了。而在他们从纽约机场走下飞机准备转机的时候，一个礼炮在他头上响了起来。  
“您是我们机场的第一百万名乘客！”一个声音欢呼到，他的脖子上被套了花环，摄像机在他面前拍摄，手里被塞了一大堆礼品还有一张支票。“这是机场赠送给第一百万名幸运乘客的五万美金！”  
杰森全程没有反应过来怎么回事，直到罗伊和科莉把他拉上了飞机。  
“杰鸟，你的幸运咒这就开始有效了。”罗伊很兴奋。“你快去多买几张彩票，说不定能中大奖！”  
“你想什么呢这只是巧合而已！”  
然而下了飞机之后罗伊还是硬拽着他跑到机场外的便利店买了张刮刮乐，他不情不愿地刮开丢给老板，老板惊叫到你中了五千美金！  
……怎么了就中了五千美金？！  
杰森带着五万五千美元回到家的时候迪克正躺在沙发上看报纸，娱乐版。他把支票和钞票丢给迪克，说给你的零花钱，不要打扰我，我要去睡觉。  
“小翅膀！”迪克看了看支票后大喊一声，冲过去拧住了他的手腕。“纽约机场是怎么回事！你去打劫机场了？！”  
“……我看你是欠操了，你脑子里装的都是麦片吗？！”  
两小时后迪克终于信了这是他恰好成为纽约机场第一百万名乘客和买彩票中奖来的钱。小警察感叹一声杰森你真幸运，这就比他一个警察一年的薪资还多了。  
“嗯哼？你嫉妒吗，格雷森警官？”  
“不然呢？这所公寓里都没有一年薪资超过五万的。”  
“除了我。”杰森得意的说，亲了一口迪克的脸颊。“那么五万五千美元再买你两次可以吗？”  
他们又翻滚在一起，接吻，抚摸，下体磨蹭着感受到对方勃起。杰森从床头抓来一盒新的安全套，打开盒子，迪克眼尖地发现盒盖内侧有一行小字。  
“小翅膀。”他一把抓过安全套盒子，“你买的安全套中奖了！买一赠一！”  
“……这个时候你跟我说这个！”他一把按住迪克。“那我也要买一赠一！”

提姆很少关心两个独立出去的哥哥的私生活，尤其是床上那部分，然而这并不意味着迪克不会找他谈。  
“床上经验你可比我丰富，迪克，所以不要问我。”提姆一边用手机看新闻一边说。“我看你的走路姿势和表情就知道你昨天没少挨大红折腾。”  
“我今天不是来说这个的提姆，虽然你提醒我了昨天到底发生了什么让我觉得更疼了。”迪克慢慢坐下来，点了杯咖啡。“昨天杰森回来的时候带了五万五千块回来。”  
“他不是和军火库在做佣兵呢吗，有收入多正常。”提姆耸耸肩。  
“他跟我讲这些是我的零花钱，我问他这是不是他打劫去了，他说不是，也不是佣金。”  
提姆抬起头。  
“大红这是打算跟你求婚？”  
“并不是，他说这是他中奖了所以拿回来给我。”  
“他中了五万五千块都给你了？”  
“然后他以给我零花钱的理由和我做了六次。”  
“没人问你这个。”提姆挥挥手。“所以他真的不是向你求婚？”  
提姆的重点不对，迪克放弃了向知心弟弟谈论杰森突然幸运起来的事情。他在来这里之前和杰森去了趟杂货店，结账时硬缠着让杰森买彩票，之后他对着那张价值四千美金的刮刮乐沉默了起来。  
“零花钱。”杰森在把彩票兑换成现钞后把钱塞进迪克的钱包，搂着他就亲了一口。“晚上两次。”  
——他的小翅膀不正常，有谁能两天买两张彩票全中奖的。  
思来想去，他决定和芭芭拉谈谈。  
“多好啊！”芭芭拉惊呼。“他都知道把钱给你了！”  
行吧，他们俩都觉得杰森这是跟他求婚，而这只是把他中奖的奖金给他而已，离让他管钱还远着呢。  
迪克想了很久，他最终没有去找蝙蝠侠咨询一下。

杰森现在处于一个尴尬的处境，他甚至想打电话给迪克来帮忙解围。  
他下午的时候从超市买东西出来，顺手买了张彩票，晚上开奖的时候他发现自己中了一百万美金的头奖。  
“喂，迪基。”他还是给迪克打了电话。“明天陪我去彩票中心。”  
“你又买彩票了？！”  
“你这是高兴还是不高兴？”  
“都有，你中了多少？”  
“一百万。”杰森确定了一下号码。“美金。”  
“你自己留着！别给我！”迪克尖叫了一声。“我还不想三十岁不到就死在床上！”  
不，最近几天他才不要再做了，杰森回来了两天他们做了八次。饶了他，他已经不是杰森那种二十出头的小年轻了。

迪克从来没遇到过金钱不足带来的困境，布鲁斯恨不得他说需要一百万直接塞给他五百万，他在工作后也能用警察的薪资维持生活。而当他和杰森同居后，平凡小警察的薪资除了用来付房租全成了他自己支配的财产。杰森强硬的重新装修了他的公寓，做了隔音刷了漆，换了地毯，丢掉他堆在屋子里的垃圾。迪克的公寓一下子变得很有品味，而他也理所当然的负责起日常两个人的开销，过程自然到要不是提姆和芭芭拉提醒他俩还没结婚，迪克都以为他们这已经算搭伙过日子了。  
然而他现在和自己的搭档一边夜间巡逻，一边思考最近杰森幸运到不正常的事情。  
“你脸色不好啊，格雷森。”迪克的搭档比他年纪大，他在警局还属于要跟老警察学习的小年轻。“有什么心事？”  
“博迪，你还记得我男朋友吗？”  
“我当然记得，长得帅，做饭又好吃。”博迪转了方向盘，巡逻车开向另外一条路。“噢，别担心，我不会告诉别人的，你们两个遇到什么难处了吗？”  
“嗯……他前两天出差，下飞机的时候机场给了他五万美金的奖励，他是机场第一百万名乘客。”  
“哇哦！”  
“之后他在便利店买了一张彩票，中了五千美金。”  
“幸运儿！”博迪吹了个口哨。  
“今天白天我们去杂货店，他又中了四千块。”  
“……你男朋友也太幸运了吧？”  
“他说这些都是我的零花钱。”迪克扶住额头。“然后他告诉我今天晚上电视彩票开奖他中了一百万。”  
“……所以说你干嘛还干这苦差事，又危险还没钱。”博迪说。“你看你爸是亿万富翁，你男朋友现在是百万富翁了，他这是想向你求婚啊！”  
“……等等为什么你们都觉得他在向我求婚？！重点难道不是他或许幸运了吗？！”  
“幸运不好吗？而且你看看局里结婚的有几个不是把钱都交给老婆管啊？有那么几个自己管钱的，不也是老婆要多少给多少。”  
迪克表示博迪你说的好像很有道理，但是怎么都觉得不大对。

杰森这几天感觉芭芭拉和提姆对他说话的语气有点奇怪，他们总时不时提到迪克，然后变相夸迪克怎么样，让杰森有点起疑。  
“我也不是说，迪克的确也差不多了。”芭芭拉和提姆在公共频道聊着天。“他马上就三十岁了。”  
蝙蝠侠嗯了一声。  
杰森觉得这三个人有点莫名其妙，为什么要谈这个，迪克远在布鲁海文呢。  
他不信那个意外打在他身上的幸运咒这么邪门，于是他这周一口气买了五张刮刮乐一张电视彩票五家赌马场的一百张赌马券还有一个买洗衣粉送的幸运大转盘。目前他已经抽中了幸运大转盘的俄罗斯双人半月游，迪克已经欢呼说要一起去了，然而他实在是怕冷。  
“今天的任务完成了，我要回去了，红头罩下线。”今晚的哥谭也度过了一个相对安全的夜晚，杰森关掉了通讯器，骑上摩托，回布鲁海文。进门后打开电脑查看今晚的开奖记录，赌马记录，刮开刮刮乐，然后一直在椅子上坐到迪克夜巡回来。  
“……小翅膀？”迪克看他没换衣服在电脑前坐着，感觉不大对劲。“怎么了？”  
“……迪基，你有要用钱的地方吗？”  
“啥？”  
“我算了算，今天晚上中了快一千万。”他拿出那一大叠彩票刮刮乐赌马券。  
“你可别给我！”迪克大叫。“上次你给我的接近六万块我还没用完！我还打算去俄罗斯的时候把它用完呢！”  
“……你根本就是怕我给你后被我干太多次吧？！”  
“我才没那么说！”被说中的迪克涨红了脸。“明明你才不对劲！你怎么这么幸运！而且每个人都说你在向我求婚！”  
杰森安静下来想了想，迪克趁机躲到浴室换了衣服洗了澡，心想他刚刚是脑子坏了才把其他人认为的事情告诉他，这太他妈尴尬了。  
“迪基，这是谁说的？”杰森进来，脱了衣服挤进淋浴间，抱住迪克亲了亲他的后颈。“鸟宝宝？芭芭拉？老头子？”  
“……还有博迪，我的搭档，上次来家里一起吃饭的那个。”迪克哼哼着泼了他一身水。“所有人都说你是想和我求婚，我的重点明明是你为什么突然这么幸运——”  
“我觉得这提议挺好的。”  
“等等？！杰森你等等？！”

“不是，迪克，我知道你很感动，但是你好歹和布鲁斯说一声！”提姆悄声给迪克打电话。“你这么突然就结婚了，布鲁斯还没有心理准备，你赶紧回来跟他解释——带着大红一起！别解释，你再不来他就要杀过去了！”


End file.
